


The Best of both worlds

by Dreamqueenoffantasy123



Category: Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland are Siblings, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Daylighter Simon Lewis, F/F, F/M, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt Simon Lewis, Insecure Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland Angst, Jace Wayland Being an Idiot, Jace Wayland Feels, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Vampire Simon Lewis, ale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamqueenoffantasy123/pseuds/Dreamqueenoffantasy123
Summary: When a shadow hunter falls in love they fall hard and fast that's why their are laws to protect them from themselves they are after all Raziel's weapons and Jace Wayland is the best of the best until he bumps into a certain mundane Simon Lewis
Relationships: Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis / Jace Wayland
Kudos: 9





	1. All the legends are true

**Author's Note:**

> This is a idea that came to me I thought what if Jace was Clary the whole time.. Like what.. 
> 
> *I don't own Shadowhunters or it's characters* 
> 
> But come on Alberto and Mat so adorable and mix Dom into the equation and it's like what is my heart doing to me 
> 
> :) don't be shy to drop a comment your thoughts matter to me..

Jace's Pov

It was almost nine-thirty when we walked into the Institute usually I would be all work and no play but we been at it for two days straight hunting a shape shifter delivery demon blood to rouge shadow hunters called the Circle lead by an Valentine Morgenstern 

"Jace look alive let's go" Alec said rubbing his hands over his eyes 

"Are you sure this time" I asked him holding my sword "Yes it's on it's way to pandemonium" Alec said "The club" I questioned curiously "Yes" Alec said as we activated our speed runes and ran after it's trail I ran bumping into a guy holding up drinks when I looked up my heart was beating so fast so loud he was talking to me but felt like I was floating what the hell is wrong with me I saw him looking over my shoulder he was looking at a girl it seemed to me at least that he was looking at her the same way I felt I was at him with adoration "Ignore him Simon his an ass come on" I heard the girl say "Jace" my parabatai called an my warrior skills set in I drove my sword into the one demons chest then saw the previous mention girl staring at me with wide eyes "Oh god is is he dead answer me" she said in a shocked voice her lips trembling I nodded and she took a step back against a demon at the same time Simon came in and called our Clary that must be her name I thought just when I was about to advance on the demon I saw her a vampire closing in on Simon "Simon look out" I screamed I tried to grab him I was fast but she was faster I turned and drove the sword through the demon that was vastly advancing on Clary then Izzy came in and took care of the rest while Alec went to check the backstage area "What no thank you for saving my life" I asked her "You killed someone" Clary said "I killed something that was a demon" I told her "Okay your insane" she said I look at Izzy for help "I will make this simple for you my brothers and I we are shadow hunters we hunt monsters demons werewolves warlocks seelies vampires they are all really just like the one who took your lover" Izzy said "Look I don't give a damn about your supernatural fan club all I care about is finding Simon who by the why is my best friend but his also more like a brother and if you must know I prefer girls" Clary said Why Was she telling us this where strangers "Well if we're going to find this Simon mundane you can't go like this" Alec said blushing from ear to ear "what's wrong with my clothing your face seems to like it" Clary said "I met someone backstage and I meant you can't go as a human" Alec said "His right because you can see us you can easily become one of us it be easier if you protect yourself against the vampire clan instead of us having to do it for you" Jace said "If means saving Simon sure is it like a bite or a scratch I don't have to drink your blood do i" Clary asked "No just give me your hand and look at izzy" Alec said that's why Alec was the leader anyone would have screamed getting their first rune but Clary was so lost in Izzy's eyes she didn't even seem to feel it she even frowned when Alec said done

"For real I still feel like me" Clary said 

"Let's head back to the Institute" I said looking at Alec who simply nodded so I gestured for Izzy to take Clary and walk ahead 

"What the hell is up with your fave" I asked when they were out of ear shot 

"nothing shut up Jace" Alec said frowning and trying to look everywhere but at me 

"Don't lie to me Alexander it is very unbecoming besides I will find out eventually " I said 

"Fine so you know the high warlock" Alec asked 

"Magnus Bane yeah why" I asked 

"His Uhm Magnus is quite magical . That's all I am saying" Alec said 

"I think I have feelings for him" I said looking at the floor

"Magnus" Alec asked like I just stabbed him repeatedly 

"No why would I be no I meant Simon he was the only other he I saw today remember "I said 

"You like the mundane Jace do I need to remind you that there are laws for a reason. I understand trust me you have no idea how badly I understand but the law is the law Jace" Alec said 

"That's just it Alec I can see you are in the same situation and for some reason Magnus is making you question everything like Simon is with me the law for years they tell us who to be who to see what to do where to go how to uphold your family name then someone walks into your life and it's like you don't know who you are what your purpose is where to go from there hell you don't even remember your own name cause all you see is his eyes" I said Alec simply nodded like he knew the feeling I was talking about 

"What other choice do we have" Alec asked when we were almost at the Institute 

"I don't know about you but I plan on doing what makes me happy and I can't tell you what you have to do but I will keep your secret" I said he nodded in agreement then we walked into the Institute 

"About time we found the clan come on" Izzy said she drew a speed rune on Clary's arm then we activated ours and ran to the clan's hide out 

"Simon Simon Simon" Clary called out Alec gave me is she for real look 

"You know we are in vampire territory right so they probably heard you" I said she just gave me a dumb folded look I just sighed and looked at Alec and Izzy who shrug in unison 

"I want to speak to your leader" Alec said 

"Lightwoods what brings you here" Raphael said 

"Santiago your clan took Simon we came to take him back" Alec said 

"I don't see why my night children have broken no rules" Raphael said 

"Simon is that the mundane's name I Am thinking about keeping him" Camile said 

"I will gladly kill you if you don't return him to me" I said 

"Jace they haven't broken any laws" Alec warned me


	2. Clary's vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Lewis is captured by the Vampire Camile who refused to return Simon since she broke none of the laws meanwhile Izzy is teaching Clary about runes which leads to a interesting twist Jace was becoming more of a wreak by the second

*Jace's p.o.v* 

"His not a toy he doesn't exist simply for your amusement" I gripped my sword tight trying not to let my anger show but Alec could probably tell because he gave me a worried look that said 'calm down' so I took a deep breath and I saw his shoulders relax 

"Santiago I can see your clan have broken no laws but know this we will be watching you and if anyone of you attempt to break the law or hurt the mundane we will come for you" Alec said 

"You can't do that you can't just kill everyone because of one Vampire and one blood bag" A vampire sneered 

"Simon is not a blood bag" I sneered 

"They might give a damn about the laws or rules or whatever but I don't so I am not going anywhere without Simon " Clary said 

"And Hello it's more fun to break the rules then to keep them" Izzy said I knew she was only trying to impress Clary but what the hell was she thinking we couldn't take on a entire clan

"We will leave now" Alec said extending his hand to Raphael 

"But Alec we can take him" Izzy wined I wanted with my entire heart for her to be right I needed Simon out of there his should be in the mundane world away from all this destruction away from the horror and pain away from me.

"I said now Isabelle" Alec warned and gave me a sad knowing look 

"Fine come on Clary we can figure out a different way to save Simon" Izzy said 

*time skip to the Institute*

Alec demand we take shifts watching the security camera's for any rouge vampire activity I took the first shift and I was probably going to be awake for ever shift after that I couldn't think he was out there being used like a blood bag with legs I hate those filthy blood suckers I been staring at this stupid screen for a hour and my eyes where burning so I activated my stamina rune and headed to the kitchen for a strong black coffee at this very second it wasn't my turn it was Izzy's who was only partly focused on the screens 

*Izzy's P. O. V* 

"What does this one do" Clary asked he voice once again pulling my attention away from the screen I looked down to the rune on my arm 

"Awareness it makes you aware of any danger around you" I said smiling at her sweetly then looking back at the screen 

"Jace seems like a very sensitive guy" Clary said her voice sounded filled with concern and it caused me to give her my full attention 

"No Jace is a soldier he never showes any emotions what makes you think his sensitive" I was full on curious what was Jace my brother not telling me an why do I need to here it from this stranger gathered yes she is beautiful but still a stranger I frown when I realized Clary was lifting my top

"What are you doing" I asked with a curious look on my face 

"looking for a rune" she said I almost laughed but slowly removed her hands and handed her the grey book a few seconds later she said this one 

"Agony it's the rune that helps with internal pain you know like heartbreak" I said 

"I saw Jace drawing this on his arm and he looked so sad so that why I thought he was very sensitive he kinda reminded me of Simon" Clary said touching the jewel around her throat with a sad look I gasped at her she had gone completely still and here eyes turned completely white was she becoming a forsaken 

"What was that" I asked when she looked like she was back to being herself again 

"I get visions of the future sometimes" Clary shrugged like it was no big deal 

"What did you see" I asked just as Alec walked in for his shift 

"I don't understand it to be honest but there was this man with black hair it had multi colored sticks in and he had these golden cat eyes and blue flames came out of his hand he was surrounded by shadow hunters with circle runes I don't know what any of meant" Clary said 

"You had a vision of Magnus Bane" I asked 

"Do you know when it's going to happen" Alec asked he seemed nervous agitated 

"Why" I asked I knew why we needed to know everything but I didn't know why Alec was acting like someone stole his stele or wounded his parabatai 

"it's the law we can't have Shadow hunters attacking downworlders " Alec said 

"Did you seen anything" Jace said rushing in

"What's with you too" I asked

"Nothing" they said in union 

"Jace can you call Magnus tell him we will be paying him a visit Jace nodded and walked away, go get ready" Alec order me and Clary away 

*Alec* 

This was only going to end one way for me bad very very bad I was going to see him again his perfect hair and those beautiful catlike eyes that just threatened to make me scream his name if only I'd give him the go ahead by the angel I hated my life why did Magnus Bane have to have such a perfect ass I groaned at the thought literally groaned this mission is going to end bad very very bad because a shadow hunter can't be with a downworlder and I hate that stupid law so much

"Alec are you ready" Jace asked 

"Yeah come one let's go" I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything 
> 
> Happy reading


	3. Busted, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect Clary and Magnus from the circle Alec and Jace must reveal their biggest secrets

*Alec's P. O. V*

"Magnus" I said as soon as I stepped into his apartment 

"Hello Mr Lightwood and Co workers what brings you here" Magnus said with a smirk playing across his face I silently thank the angel that he was okay 

"I am Jace Wayland Alec is my parabatai this is Isabelle Lightwood our sister and Clary she is new" Jace said 

"No your not " Magnus said 

"Not what" I asked not my brother not my parabatai not worth not what I thought 

"Pretty boy your the leader correct" Magnus said 

"Erm no Alec is" Jace said 

"Yes and I was referring to Alexander" Magnus said 

"I am the leader" I said dammit Alec just breath 

"Then as a leader I want you to know I am doing what I am about to do out of pure curiosity and nothing else do you understand me Alexander" He said his eyes bore a look into me like he was asking me to trust him pleading with me to know his being honest 

"Okay but what are you-" I started to say but my voice caught when I saw him standing in front of Jace was he going to kiss my parabatai because that's so not okay 

"It be best if you don't move" Magnus said to Jace who looked at me and against my better judgement I gave a slow nod 

Jace stood frozen in the spot well Magnus unbuttoned the first to bottons of his top Izzy took a step forward but I shook my head .Magnus was making Jace's shoulders bare 

"I should be here. Ah" He said when he found whatever he was looking for 

"With those eyes I knew it. Alexander in my room their is a small box please be a dear and grab it for me" I nodded.. I went to his room and got the small box I couldn't help but open it my curiosity getting the better of me it was filled with love noted and photographs is that what I am going to a note or a photograph 

"Here I said handing the box to Magnus who immediately found what he was looking for he took out three pictures then handed them to me

"This is William Herondale this is his son James Herondale and his son after that Stephen Herondale Do you notice anything" Magnus asked I looked closely Izzy was looking over my arm and Clary was on the other side trying to sneak a peek 

"They all have the same mark" Izzy said pointing out 

"Very right young Lightwood" Magnus said 

"Not that I mind but why am I still standing here " Jace asked 

"Because Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Johnathan Christopher Herondale" Magnus said pointing out the Herondale birthmark on Jace's shoulder 

"This is impossible I am Micheal Wayland's son" Jace said pulling himself together and fixing his clothing putting his mask on but he was hurt I could feel it. I was just about to confront Magnus but a shadowhunter attacked him from behind so I got my bow and arrow ready to aim 

"Magnus get low " I said and he fell to his knees smirking at me I shot the rouge hunter in the head 

Soon we where surrounded by circle members everyone was fighting off at least two Clary was bleeding Jace was Standing but his arm was cut so was his leg Izzy was on the floor.. 

"That's enough of that Alexander" Magnus said I looked at him aiming at yet another circle member

"Blow me" Magnus said I nodded 

"Jace do what I do" I said grabbing Izzy I dragged her to the far corner towards Jace seeing this he did the same with Clary and I took him in my arms in a huddle over the girls then looked at Magnus 

"Now" I said and Magnus stepped towards us opening a portal I pushed Izzy and Clary through with help from Jace who I told to go next while Magnus made a ball of magic I step through grabbing Magnus at his back I dragged him with me I could here a explosion far away 

"Is everyone okay" I asked 

"Get low? Blow me? I want answers now" Izzy demanded 

"Nothing to be worrying your little head about little Lightwood I only need Alec's help with a troubling wolf and we devolved a code and to not let the enemy know of our plans" Magnus said shrugging like was no big deal cause sure having sex with me is no big deal which was what actually happened that night mind you "Why where they after you" I asked trying to distract myself "I assume it's because of little miss fireball" Magnus said "Me why" Clary asked Magnus looked at Jace like he didn't want to hurt Jace anymore giving him a apologetic look "Your father Stephan Herondale he came to me holding his daughter he feared she was not ready for our world and asked me to ease any memory that could lead her here" Magnus said "Does that mean Jace and I are brother and sister" Clary asked "Half brother Half sister but yes" Magnus said "No I am a Wayland" Jace said crossing his arm apearing stone cold but I felt his pain. "Magnus can you give Clary her memories back" I asked "No I fed it to a memory demon" He said "You did what" I snapped at him "I can get it back but the demon will demand payment" Magnus said giving me a pained look he had a way of making me feel like I was the guilty party when he clearly just referred to the night he took my virginity at no big deal "I will do anything" Clary said Magnus looked at me and I just nodded I don't know how long I can keep a straight face Magnus started doing a enchantment causing the ground to glow in symbols and a demon appeared standing in the middle of the circle we formed so he would not escape "Who dares to summon the great oh it's you again want to talk about your shadow hunter lover again Magnus" The demon asked "No Zayzar this is Clarissa Herondale I want her memories back what is your price" Magnus asked "You must all release a beloved memory of the one you love the most" Zayzar said Clary went first a bubble filled the air inside of it was a woman that looked just like her but older "Clary trust your instincts" the woman in the bubble said next was Izzy a bubble went up into the air and I saw our mother smiling "Your my daughter I love you no matter what" I wandered when this was the next bubble that went up into the air was Magnus's I saw my own face smiling down from the bubble at us "Magnus please don't hide from me" I heard voice coming from the bubble filled with worry I smiled letting a bubble escape me filled with Magnus's face "Alexander such a beautiful name quite fitting don't you think" the bubble version of Magnus said lastly Jace released his bubble filled with the face of Simon Lewis "Buddy what the hell watch where you walk" bubble Simon said it was the only memory Jace had of his voice When Zayzar was satisfied he gave Clary's memories back and left "I remember everything my mom said they will becoming for me" Clary said "So we keep them distracted" Jace said "What do you mean" I asked "Magnus canportal Izzy and Clary to itris well I glamour myself to look like Clary" Jace said "Is this because of-" I asked "no it's to keep Clary save It is a good plan Alec... What do you think Clary" Jace asked her "If it means I can finish my mundane studied then yes" Clary said looking at Izzy who nodded Magnus opened the portal and Clary looked at Jace "Jace keep my phone or Simon will know promise me that you will bring him home And Jace never hurt him or lie to him" Clary said "Isn't that what his attempting to do" I asked "No his keeping him save because he loves him Simon will forgive that" Clary said "How-" Jace asked "The bubble busted no" Clary said "You to Alec busted" Izzy said "I don't know what your talking about" I said "Alec I would never betray your trust so Iif your ready to talk about and I quote Magnus"s dark haired shadow hunter lover Unquote then you know where to find me come on Clary" She said Then Magnus made a portal for himself and went home I looked at Jace what ever we needed to say can be said tomorrow for now I needed to rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any miss speling


End file.
